50 Things Rip Van Winkle does when she's bored
by Yami Maibe
Summary: Yep, the huntress get's bored too. Part of the Boredness-Hellsing Style series


**50 things Rip Van Winkle does when she's bored (or wants to piss off people ^^)**

**Maibe: **Yeaahhhh! Rip's time to shine!

**Magdalene: **Again, she was wondering what her rolemodel does when she's bored...

**Maibe: **And I'm made this **list!**

**Magdalene: **This is kind of a crossover...

**Maibe: **Let's all kill Twitards!

* * *

Sings (we've all known that forever)

Tugs on Schrödinger's ears

High fives Major in the face

Screeches in a high-pitched and annoying tone of voice every time Alucard enters the room

Lectures Doc about his clothing

Hunts down Schrödinger and attempts to kill him

Writes yaoi fanfiction of Luke and Jan

Pulls on Integra's hair and asks if it's real

Runs around in a mall, musket in hand, insisting that she is a "sweeper" searching for her prey, while shooting anyone who gets in her way (reference to Black Cat)

Eats sugar (hyperactive much)

Teaches little children to paint blood swastikas

Demands that Zorin gets a makeover

Forces all of Hellsing, Iscariot and Millennium to listen to her singing

Swaps Seras's shampoo with blue hair-dye

Pokes Major's stomach with her musket

Cosplays as Dark Evangel and drinks anyone's blood who happens to have the same name as the Class 3-A from Mahora Academy (reference to Negima)

Practices her sniper-skills blindfolded

Watches opera

Reminds Pip that Seras will never-ever love him because he is a pervert

Constantly asks Alucard if he's bi-sexual (because of his hair, his Girlycard form and his obsession with Sir Integra)

Hunts down Twitards

Sprinkles gunpowder in Major's black coffee

Hides Walter's wire gloves

Steals Hienkel's guns and Yumie's katana, blaming Anderson

Follows Anderson around and shouts at him to stop raping the orphan boys

Asks Seras if she has implants

Shoves Maxwell into gay club and then announces to the world that he's gay

Tells Luke that she laughed her ass off when he brawled like a baby when Alucard called him dog-food and then dog-shit

Sends Jan fake invites to hot parties, only to have him arrive at Bingo night for Senior Citizens

Reminds Alucard that Integra only sees him as her slave or pet

Chases Schrödinger around with a cat collar (annoying bell included) demanding he wears it because he is a cat (hybrid)

Tells Alhambra his card tricks are the worst

Forms a psycho club but excludes Alucard from joining

Pokes Jan's "third eye" and then says Alucard's extra eyes are way more impressive

Feeds Schrödinger sugar and then lets him loose in a Hellsing meeting

Locks up Walter in a room with a horny and drunk Doc

Writes "Property of Major" in permanent marker on Doc's stomach

Summon astral Hellhound (reference to Chrono Crusade)

Pits Alucard in Baskerville form against Blue Eyed Hellhound

Watches the dogfight and Al getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter by the astral spirit (the Hellhound can only be killed when its corporeal, which only happens after its eaten about five Mafia clans and can only die by the hands of a Gospel bullet)

Videotapes fight and places it on YouTube

Dyes Alucard's hair platinum blonde, tells him Integra's in the room and then places a mirror in front of him

Locks Alucard, Seras, and any other Hellsing/Millennium vampires in a building with Meyerpires and watches the carnage

Sends Pip a fake wedding invitation to Seras and Alucard's wedding

Tells Alucard what a good doggy he is

Swaps Seras's tomato juice with blood

Steals Captain's word card thingies

Lectures Walter about his smoking habits (he started at age 14)

Forces Captain to clean her musket

Plays with Integra's hair

* * *

**Maibe + Rip Van Winkle: **(Running away from Anderson) RUNNING!

**Anderson:** Come back here you heathrens!

**Maibe + Rip:** MORE RUNNING!

**Magdalene:** (sweatdrops) This series is getting dangerous...

**Rip:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!

**Maibe:** (laughs) YEP! NOW LET'S KILL THE JUDAS PRIEST!

**Rip: **REVIEW!


End file.
